


Settle Down

by dasfreefree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Commitment, Fluff, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, gender neutral!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree
Summary: Ukai asks you to move in with him.
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Reader
Kudos: 74





	Settle Down

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift fic for a friend I originally posted over on my [request blog](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/165279782208/settle-down-ukai-reader).
> 
> I used a sentence started from [here](https://justanotherrpmeme.tumblr.com/post/98865616551/starter-sentences-fluff-n-stuff-edition) for it.

“Would you like to move in with me?”

The question lands like a pebble in still water. It’s late morning when Ukai asks this; you’ve both only woken up a while ago and are still working on your first cups of coffee. You spent the night at his again—the third time this week–the same as other weeks too. But he’s far from complaining.

In fact, it’s quite the opposite. Three nights a week is four too short for his liking. He’s starting to notice how quiet it really is the nights you aren’t there. Something’s off in how big his mattress is without you and how he can’t expect your giggling as he’s trying to fall asleep because you thought about that dopey seal video again.

“What?”

Your question is like when the next pebble falls in not three seconds after the first. The ripples in the water are already there, now interrupted with competing waves. He’d barely thought about this before prompting the discussion. Ukai chides himself a little for asking something so important with such a non-chalant approach. You said you always liked that about him, but this wasn’t just your regular old chat to pass the time together.

A little embarrassed, he starts to explain, “Well, we’ve been together for a while now and you’re always over anyway. I think…I think I’ve really taken to the idea of getting to see you here all the time when I come home.”

Your eyes widen at his explanation, but soften only moments later. From a small “o,” your lips curve into a smile.

“I really like that idea too, having you come home to me every night,” you say.

Ukai can hardly contain his grin. When you lean in to kiss him, he pulls you into his lap. This earns a laugh from you, which settles into a giggle when he presses your lips to yours.

He can’t wait for this every day.


End file.
